Karma
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Sakura no creía en cosas tales como el 'karma', y ni siquiera su hijo la convencería de lo contrario.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Karma **

**Capítulo único**

**.**

* * *

— ¿Sakura-sama?

La directora del hospital alzó la mirada y se acomodó las gafas.

— ¿Si, Ima?

—Su hijo está aquí y quiere verla.

— ¿Asuma?— la joven asistente afirmó con la cabeza— Bueno, dile que pase— le sonrió, dejando los documentos que leía. La kunoichi hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, segundos después un niño de alborotados cabellos rosados entró a la oficina de Sakura, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con excesiva lentitud.

—Hola— saludó con voz monótona. Su madre le sonrió.

—Hola, cariño. Creí que estabas en la academia.

—Estaba. Hoy nos seleccionaron en equipos, y adivina qué.

— ¿Qué?

El niño lanzó un suspiro de abatimiento.

—Me tocó en el equipo 7— comentó; su madre enarcó una ceja, invitándolo a continuar. Su hijo volvió a suspirar— Con Hiruzen Uchiha y Jiraiya Uzumaki. Un equipo de varones. Y nos tocó Konohamaru Sarutobi, el pervertido amigo del tío Naruto.

— ¡Oh, Asuma, eso es estupendo!— festejó la mujer, alzando un puño en el aire— ¡Llamaré a Ino y a Karin esta noche para celebrar! Pero primero debo llamar al perezoso de tu padre y obligarlo a mover su flojo trasero para ayudarme con los preparativos, pero primero debo ir al mercado, porque se nos acabó el…

—Sí, ya, ya. Tranquila, mamá. Todo ese asunto de la fiesta suena muy problemático… ¿no puedes dejarlo así? Ya tengo suficiente con tener que verle las caras al amargado Uzumaki y el idiota Uchiha todos los días. No aumentes mi agonía, ¿quieres?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Ese vago de tu padre es una mala influencia para ti— rezongó, cerrando un puño— Ah, pero ya verá cuando regrese a casa…

—Tsk. Problemático…

La ninja médico contorsionó el rostro en una mueca de severidad, entornando la mirada.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No…

—Eso creí. Como sea, cariño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti— dijo; el niño sólo se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué pasa? Creí que Hiruzen y Jiraiya eran tus amigos.

—Mamá, solía jugar con ellos cuando éramos niños; eso no los convierte en mis amigos. Ni siquiera les agrado, y no es que me interese.

—Aun así, ellos son parte de la familia, ¡así que cambia esa actitud y sonríe!— rió; Asuma volvió a suspirar con derrotismo, haciendo que su madre frunciera mucho más el ceño— Dije que sonrías— ordenó; el chico abrió sus ojos verdes por la impresión, improvisando una rápida y aterrorizada sonrisa— Así está mucho mejor— su madre volvió a hablarle con voz dulce— Ya verás que harán un buen equipo.

—Supongo. Con el Sharingan de Hiruzen y los sellos de Jiraiya, en teoría, deberíamos formar un buen equipo de ataque. Aunque, si fuera capaz de dominar el Ninjutsu de los Nara como mis hermanos, de seguro hubiera acabado en un equipo de investigación…— suspiró con desazón.

—Bueno, cariño, no tienes el tipo de chakra necesario; ese no es un problema. En mi familia no hay Ninjutsus, pero todos los Haruno nos destacamos por nuestro esfuerzo e inteligencia.

—Lo sé; sólo digo que un equipo de investigación e infiltración sería menos problemático…

Sakura rió.

—Tal vez, pero tú eres muy bueno controlando tu chakra; estoy segura de que serás un excelente ninja médico.

—Sí, la abuela Tsunade dice lo mismo… pero no sé. No me gusta mucho eso de tener que estudiar tanto…

— ¡Argh! ¡Ése Shikamaru y sus malas influencias!— se quejó, cerrando un puño en el aire—. Ya verá cuando llegue a casa…— murmuró, una vez más, para sí misma, aunque su hijo la escuchó, sintiendo lástima por su padre.

—Bueno, debería irme. Ése pervertido de Konohamaru dijo que nos esperaba a todos en la azotea de la academia a las tres…— informó el menor, levantándose de su asiento.

—Está bien, pero antes hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿no es así?— Asuma se detuvo a medio camino, mirando a su madre de forma inquisitiva. Sakura sólo le sonrió— Asuma, soy tu madre y te conozco. Es claro que hay algo que te incomoda.

El niño frunció el ceño, logrando que sus facciones se parecieran mucho más a las de su madre, y volvió a sentarse, a sabiendas de que era inútil mentirle a su progenitora. Finalmente, bufó, resignado, y se despeinó el desprolijo flequillo rosa.

—Sí hay algo— admitió después rato. Sakura amplió su sonrisa, victoriosa.

—Lo sabía. Yo te llevé dentro nueve meses y puedo leerte como a un libro.

—Sí… ¿podrías evitar hablar del hecho que de alguna vez me llevaste dentro? Es escalofriante.

— ¿Por qué? Tardé diez horas en parirte, muchachito ingrato. Creo que me he ganado el derecho a hablar de eso.

—Tsk. Como sea. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir o no?

—Lo siento, cariño. Dime.

Asuma bufó, derrotado.

—Tengo un problema. Creo que bastante serio.

Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es algo malo?

—Supongo que según el punto de dónde se lo mire…

—Habla, Asuma, estás preocupando a tu madre.

—Ya, ya…— el Genin hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada hacia sus pies mientras sus pálidas mejillas se teñían de un sutil tono carmín— Que problemático— se lamentó— Hay una niña…

Sakura abrió aún más los ojos.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que te gusta una niña?

Asuma abrió la boca y movió la cabeza ligeramente, sin decidirse a hablar. Su madre vio la contradicción de su rostro y sonrió.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi pequeño está enamorado!— sollozó, horrorizando al niño.

— ¡Mamá, no lo grites!— imploró, mas Sakura lo ignoró.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Tu padre y yo la conocemos? ¿Es una de tus compañeras de clase? ¡¿Sales con ella?!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mamá, quieta!— resopló, frunciendo el ceño— No, no es una compañera de la academia. Papá y tú la conocen, y no, no salgo con ella porque le gusta otro niño.

Ante eso, la ninja médico bajó de su nube de exaltación, contemplando a su hijo con una mirada comprensiva.

— ¿En serio? Oh, eso está mal…

—Lo sé.

— ¿Tu padre lo sabe?

—Sí, se lo dije ayer, pero me dijo que él no sabe de esas cosas, así que me mandó contigo. Dijo que tú sabrías qué decirme, no sé porqué…— hizo una pausa, reflexivo— ¿Cómo haces para gustarle a una niña?

—Bueno, cariño, supongo que eso depende de cada persona. Ustedes aún son niños. Yo, a tu edad, nunca imaginé que terminaría casándome con tu padre; en ese entonces él no me gustaba, pero ya ves como las cosas cambian, y ahora somos muy felices, aunque él sea un perezoso, vago, inútil y dormilón.

— ¿Quieres decir que tal vez yo le guste a Kushina cuando seamos mayores?

La mujer frunció el ceño con intriga.

— ¿Kushina?— preguntó, alzando una ceja— Asuma, ¿te gusta Kushina Uzumaki, la hija menor de Naruto?

Asuma volvió a abrir la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

— ¡Asuma! Ella tiene solo diez años…

—Lo sé. Pero crecerá, estoy seguro.

—Por supuesto, pero aún es muy pequeña… ¿Qué pudiste verle para enamorarte de ella?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta mucho su cabello. Es lindo. Y siempre sonríe, y es muy divertida. Le gusta el omusubi tanto como a mí, y, aunque grita mucho, es muy inteligente y amable.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura, reparando en algo.

—Espera, ¿cómo es eso de que le gusta alguien más? ¿Quién es él?

—El idiota de Hiruzen— soltó en un suspiro sentimental.

— ¡Asuma Nara! Ya te he dicho que no hables así.

— ¿Qué? Mamá, mi corazón está roto, tal vez podrías ser más comprensiva, ¿no crees?

Sakura tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír, intentando no perder su semblante severo.

—Sólo por esta vez… y dime, ¿a Hiruzen también le gusta Kushina?

—No lo creo. Usualmente la ignora; ya sabes que es un engreído como todos sus hermanos. Excepto Inoichi. Él me agrada, pero debe ser porque es más Yamanaka que Uchiha— discurrió— Tal vez porque no posee el Sharingan…

—Entonces, a ti te gusta Kushina…

—Sí.

—Pero a ella le gusta Hiruzen…

—Ése es el problema.

—Pero a Hiruzen no le gusta ella…

—Ése es el lado bueno.

—Umm...— Sakura sonrió— ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien a tu edad… ¿alguna vez te conté que Naruto estaba enamorado de mí cuando éramos niños?

Su hijo abrió levemente los ojos, sorprendido.

— ¿Tú le gustabas al Hokage?

—Bueno, eso era lo que él decía…

— ¿Y por qué te casaste con papá pudiendo ser la esposa del líder de la aldea?— inquirió Asuma, verdaderamente interesado; luego de unos segundos de reflexión frunció el ceño— Ya sé, te quedaste con papá porque estabas embarazada de Shikako, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?— se escandlizó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño mientras su hijo se encogía de hombros.

— Jiraiya siempre dice que sus padres tuvieron que casarse porque su madre estaba embarazada de su hermano mayor— Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír, y en cambio le dio un certero coscorrón a su hijo—. ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué?!

—No es correcto que digas esas cosas, Asuma. Si Karin te escucha…

—Ya lo hizo. Pero sólo golpeó a su esposo. ¿Sabes? Para ser un héroe de guerra el tío Naruto es bastante cobarde a la hora de enfrentar a su mujer…

—Oh…Bueno— Sakura rió, ligeramente descolocada— En fin, tu padre tiene su lado bueno también. Si le sacas lo haragán, conformista, perezoso e irresponsable, hay una persona maravillosa detrás…— suspiró con aires teatrales— Me casé con él porque logró enamorarme con su inteligencia…

—Sí, bueno, mamá, ¿podemos ir al punto? Se me hace tarde.

— ¡Oh! Claro, claro… El punto es que a mí siempre gustó otra persona…

—Sí, el señor Uchiha— Sakura miró a su hijo, enarcando una ceja— La tía Ino se lo contó a Shikako. Dijo que ella te lo ganó, o algo así…

—Sí, bueno… ¡ujum! La _puerca_ nunca pudo superar que yo fuera mejor ninja médico— gruñó por lo bajo, con una sonrisa maliciosa— Pero, volviendo a lo importante, esas cosas pasan. Ya nos ves a nosotros: Naruto estaba enamorado de mí y yo no le hacía caso; a mí me gustaba Sasuke, que tampoco me hacía caso a mí, y al final todos encontramos a nuestras personas especiales en dónde menos lo imaginábamos.

—Entonces yo soy el Naruto de tu historia…— discurrió el niño, pensativo— Eso no me ayuda en nada— suspiró después de unos segundos— Aunque me da algo de pena por el Hokage, porque tú le hiciste lo mismo que su hija me hace a mí… Curioso, ¿no crees?— Sakura dejó de sonreír, adquiriendo una mueca pensativa.

—Eso no es…

—Supongo que todo te lo debo a ti.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Sabes lo que es el _karma_, mamá?— Sakura parpadeó, confusa, mientras su hijo caminaba a la puerta— Te lo dejo de tarea. Ya tengo que irme. Adiós.

—Suerte— consiguió decir ella, sin salir de su abstracción. Una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse volvió a llevar la vista al frente, cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza para deshacerse de sus pensamientos.

Volvió a tomar los documentos que había dejado sobre el escritorio y continuó con su trabajo. No obstante, antes de llegar a la segunda línea volvió a detenerse, parándose para caminar hacia el pequeño librero detrás de su escritorio, sacando un diccionario que abrió en la letra K, pasando el dedo índice por las páginas hasta dar con la palabra deseada:

_Karma: En la religión budista y en el hinduismo, el karma es la creencia según la cual toda acción tiene una fuerza dinámica que se expresa e influye en las sucesivas existencias del individuo, o en sus descendientes más cercanos…_

Cerró el diccionario de golpe y frunció mucho más las cejas, volviendo a dejarlo en su lugar.

—Que tontería— sentenció, posando su atención de nuevo en los documentos del hospital— Claro que no existe el _karma_.

**.**

* * *

_**N** del **A:**_

**Jaja no sé porqué me imaginé que todo se paga en la vida, y que Sakura tiene algunas cuentas pendientes por haber amargado tanto al héroe de Konoha. Aun así se merece una familia tan linda como la que tiene, insisto.**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Se me ha vuelto una costumbre escribir sobre Sakura y Shikamaru como familia. Que se yo, ellos son como inteligencia/inteligencia; Sasuke e Ino belleza/belleza; y Naruto y Karin son un favorito personal :D jaja, sin más me despido hasta la próxima. Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
